Kirby & the Sacred Darkness
by Runsaway
Summary: When Kirby is told by a floating cake from a distant land that a evil has been released he mistakes Dedede for releasing it & goes on a quest to save the world! is Dedede really the one who released it?
1. Introduction & Grape Gaiden 1-1 & 1-2

**Yay! New Kirby story! This one WILL be long! (along with the other 2 stories I have) as I will try to make this into a story that seems like a main Kirby game!**

One sunny day on Popstar.

Kirby was sleeping in the grass. Today was a day to sleep. Kirby just kept sleeping & sleeping...

"WAKE UP!"A voice screeched. It woke up Kirby. Kirby looked at the voice...which was a floating cake?

"i am Sweetsalot. I come from a distant land to tell you an ancient evil has awakened! You must stop it!"the floating cake said to him. Kirby wondered who would awaken an ancient evil?

He thought about it...he knew it! King Dedede must have done it! He rushed on the way to Castle Dedede. The cake behind him sweat dropped.

**Stage 1:Grape Gaiden**

Kirby arrived in the path to Castle Dedede on the spot. He went through various Waddle Dee's, He then saw a Waddle Doo. He sucked it up & swallowed it for the Beam ability. He then went through the place with a breeze going through the door ahead.

He dropped the Beam ability & went on. With Waddle Dee's & Doo's getting trampled in the way. He sucked up one of the Sir Kibbles ahead which made him Cutter Kirby.

He kept going through all the enemies in his path. He jumped across a Waterfall & saw a big gate.

**BONUS GAME!  
**

**To play this game you must dodge all the Gordo's in the path!**

Kirby was put in a Cannon which launched him across some Gordo's. (which he dodged) he crashed into the 6th one he saw.

He gained 50 stars from that. He went & did his dance.

Kirby ventured on! He was on a Rusty field full of dangers. He looked & saw a floating Magnet. He inhaled the Magnet, which donned him a Worker's hat. & a Magnet.

**Magnet Kirby! With this ability Kirby can bring enemies & items towards him! Watch out! He will hurt you if you get on his magnet!**

Kirby tried out his new ability by grabbing a bouncy. He then shocked it with the magnet. This was going to be useful. He then grab some Sword Knights with it & shocked them as well.

He destroyed some blocks & found a secret door! It lead to a room that seemed like there was no where to go. He knew there was something hidden. He used the magnet & a Maxium Tomato appeared! He happily ate it.

He went back on the main path & went through the next door. He saw Two icons. One was a Magnet icon & the other was a Sword icon. He went with Sword & saw the Mid-boss. Which was a Big Waddle Dee under a parasol. The mid-boss tried to Parasol drill him but Kirby slashed at him faster then the Waddle Dee. He kept slashing while the Waddle Dee kept trying to hit him with his parasol. (he got a few hits)

Kirby did the last slash. The mid-boss fell over & started to explode. Kirby took off his ability & ate the mid-boss for the Parasol ability. He saw a trap in which he had to get past some spikes guarding a red star. He parasol drilled through them for it. He went through the next door.

It was full of ladders! He went up them, (with enemies like Bouncy's bothering him.) he finally reached the top. Which had the end gate.

On the Bonus game he lost on the 7th Gordo which made him get 70 stars for that.

**Next chapter Kirby has to go through the sacred halls of Castle Dedede!**

**STAGES:**

**Stage 1 – Grape Gaiden**

**ABILITYS:**

**Beam**

**Cutter**

**Magnet**

**Sword**

**Parasol**


	2. Grape Gaiden 1-3 & Fight with Dedede?

Kirby was at the entrance to Castle Dedede! Some Biosparks & Waddle Dee's guarded the sucked up the Biospark for the Ninja ability! He threw Ninja stars at the guards. Entering the castle.

More enemys like Sir Kibbles & Rocky's blocked the way. He eat the Rocky's for the Stone ability. He climbed up the ladders & up the...Flying carpets? Does Dedede really own that?

He reached a Warp star in A empty room. He used it to blast through the castle with ease, he crashed at an 8-bit painting of Dedede. He continued into a door.

Hot heads & shotzo's were everywhere in the room. Kirby used his Stone ability to destroy some of the shotzo's then dropped Stone & swallowed one of the Hot heads & became Fire Kirby. Which allowed him to burn his way through. He went over a few gaps & walls. Reaching another door.

This room was filled with Cannons. He climbed in one & was shot upwards, right into another one. The Cannon turned in every direction, waiting for a request on where to shoot. He shot up again, the next shot him up again. Up into the end gate.

He got 30 stars on the bonus game.

Kirby reached the entrance to the throne room. He was given a choice of Ice, Fire, or sword to use. He chose Ice & went into the big door that lead into the throne room...

He looked & saw Dedede preparing his Hammer. Dedede went over & tried to hit him with it. But Kirby used his ice ability & stopped him. Dedede hurled Kirby into one of the walls. He then jumped into the air & landed with two stars appearing from the sides. Kirby just kept using Ice.

Dedede then threw a few Waddle Dee's at him. They were defeated. Dedede growled as Kirby did another attack on him. He jumped around the Room. Kirby kept using Ice until he fell on the ground.

King Dedede was defeated! Huh...King Dedede melted into some black shadowy stuff...that was not the real Dedede! He looked & saw Dedede in a cage!

"Mwahahaha! So it seems our little hero has come to save the day!"A female voice said. Suddenly a Sorceress appeared! "This one known as Dedede is MINE!" "you can't have him!"

Kirby tried to attack the Sorceress! But she hit him back with a spell.

"Mwahahaha! Soon Dream Land will be all mine!"she cackled. She then turned into a Black twister of sorts & sucked up Dedede! Kirby had to find out about her.


End file.
